The Wedding
by Dare2dream00
Summary: After book 5. Total and Akila's wedding. One-shot. Some fluff.


**Okay, this just a quick one-shot about Total's and Akila's wedding. I thought it would be cute! A wedding for two do-Canine-Americans!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Maximum Ride**

**XXXXXXXX**

**MaxPOV**

Total was on edge, Akila was on edge, I was on edge. The two dogs were nervous wreaks 'cause of their wedding in the morning. I was still wondering how they were going to get the rings on their paws, but hey, love concurs all. I was on edge because I was the made of honor and I had to wear a dress. A dress people! It was pretty, light blue with spaghetti straps, but I had to cut slights in it for my wings.

It was three hours before the wedding and I was at the dog parlor with Nudge, Angel, and Akila, getting Akila all gussied up for her wedding. Nudge, Angel and I had already got our hair done and were in our dresses. Angel was the flower girl and she had her golden locks in a soft pony tail with a few ringlets hanging down in her face. Nudge was a bridesmaid like me and had put her hair up in a bun and had intricate designs all throughout her hair. I had the best of all! I had my hair straightened, and that was it! I like to go all big out for special occasions. Get the sarcasm there?

Anyway, after we were done Akila was all shiny and smelt like lavender. She had a veil in her 'hair' and a bouquet in her mouth. She was adorable! If dogs could smile, Akila was beaming.

We headed out to the car to go to the park-it was an outside wedding-when Nudge said, "Oh my gosh Max! I'm so excited! Are you excited! This is my very first wedding and I get to be in it! Oh Akila looks so cute and-"

I cute her off, "Nudge! Calm down, this is all ours first wedding and yes I'm excited, just take it down a notch, Okay?" I said as calm as I could possibly manage.

She took a deep breath, "Okay Max,"

And then we were at the park. It had a long aisle with only a few chairs with people-everyone we knew-on the edges. All along the aisle were flowers, don't ask what kind, there were too many. At the end was a white arch-way at the end with a priest in the middle and a very nervous looking Total to the right of the priest. We could see him but he couldn't see us because we were behind a screen.

"Max, you look beautiful," I jumped when Fang came up to me and said that, then I blushed and turned toward him. He was in a tux, and looked like something out of James Bond. "Fang you look handsome," I smiled. He smiled and leaned to kiss me. I was lost in the moment until Iggy cleared his throat.

"Will you save me a dance Max?" Fang looked deeply into my eyes.

"Of course," and reached to peck him on the lips. "Now, let's go get Total hitched!"

Just then the music started and I locked arms with Fang, then we walked down the aisle and went to our respected sides. Total really did look cute, he had a little bow tie on. Next were Nudge and Iggy, then Gazzy, with the rings. Then Angel. She was really hamming it up. Go figure. Finally Akila, I heard Total suck in a breath and I chuckled.

When she got up there the priest smiled, "We are gathered here to join these two Canine-Americans in holy matrimony," I told him not to say 'dog' so he wouldn't piss off Total, "Do you have the rings," he motioned Gazzy up and he gave the priest the rings. "Do you, Total, take Akila to be your wife?"

"I do!" He practically shouted.

"And do you Akila, take Total to be your husband?"

Akila barked with glee.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

"Gladly," Total said, walked up to Akila and, like, I don't know how they kissed, but they kissed, a wet doggy kiss. And everyone cheered. They smiled and trotted down the aisle, and everyone followed. Fang grabbed my hand we walked down it to a dance floor where music was playing a really slow song for the newlyweds and people to dance to.

Fang pulled us onto the dance floor and we started to do the waltz. We danced like this for about three songs without realizing it.

"Max," Fang breathed

"Yes?"

"I-I love you," wow, we never really told one another the three words 'I love you' but we did love each other, so much.

"I love you too," he smiled and leaned to kiss me in the twilight night.

Ya know? Total and Akila have gotten their happy ending, and I think that I just got mine.

Forever.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Did ya like it???? I thought it was sweet. **

**Please review!!!**

**Pics of outfits on profile.**


End file.
